


Anniversary Day

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：还有什么是比在星空闪耀下的豪华餐厅共进晚餐更浪漫的周年纪念日礼物？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你知道这里是公共场合的，对吧？”克拉克放下刀叉，拿起手边的餐巾缓慢地擦拭嘴角。他并非只是面前的骨瓷餐盘里摆放着精美的食物，银制的餐具镶嵌宝石优雅华贵，叫人无法不沉浸在高雅的氛围之中。在旋转餐厅金碧辉煌的水晶灯下，大都会夜景的衬托下，一切都那么美轮美奂，叫人眼花缭乱应接不暇。

而布鲁斯就坐在他对面，单手撑着下巴，偏着头笑盈盈地看着他。

克拉克无法专心。

“所以呢？”布鲁斯拉长语调反问。他端起酒杯，用修长的骨节分明保养得当的手指把玩杯柄，高脚杯中鲜红的液体摇曳着，他轻啜一口红酒，粉色的唇瓣被红宝石般的色泽浸润，鲜艳欲滴。蝙蝠侠不喝酒，但哥谭王子毫无疑问是个美食饕客。布鲁斯知道所有红酒的品鉴与食物的搭配，丰富阅历使他在挑选菜色时的侃侃而谈令人感到获益匪浅，而不是卖弄学识的狂妄自满。

他们决定以克拉克和布鲁斯的身份在一起的一周年纪念日，布鲁斯宣称要给克拉克一个绝妙的庆祝，于是他们坐在这里，大都会最豪华的星级酒店顶楼的旋转餐厅，在环绕的落地玻璃窗边可以看到整个城市。

作为哥谭巨富，布鲁斯毫无疑问包下了整间酒店，餐厅里除了侍应生再没有闲杂人等。作为超级英雄，克拉克不得不习惯成为视线的焦点，当他只是克拉克·肯特的时候，淳朴的小镇男孩的腼腆天性就占据了上风。但即使如此，克拉克还是觉得浑身不自在，他不得不停止品尝美食。

他不能享受这片刻的与情人独处的宁静自有原因。

 “克拉克——”布鲁斯喊他情人的名字，语调轻柔绵软，就像是用舌尖在爱抚每一个音节，“你怎么不吃了，难道龙虾不合你的口味吗？要不要试试我的？”

布鲁斯特意在他的双关语上加重了语气，克拉克没法不因此联想到他们度过的那些激情时刻，布鲁斯眼神迷蒙，粉色的舌尖轻吐，诱人地勾缠着邀请。食物的火候与调味都堪称完美，但此时此刻，克拉克的全部心神都渴望着另一种更为美味的事物。

克拉克窘迫地吞咽。

他硬了。

不仅因为布鲁斯那映射星光与灯火的眼睛太过深邃美丽，也非他柔情满溢、爱意流露的神情让他心动。在餐桌之上，布鲁斯仍然衣冠楚楚，礼仪举止无可挑剔，可不知什么时候他脱掉了鞋袜，赤裸的脚趾没有待在它们应该待着的地方，反而越过餐桌，不安分地抵在了克拉克的双腿之间。

即使有X视线克拉克也根本不会发现这些小动作，直到那不轻不重的压力按在他股间，克拉克才从幻境中回到现实。克拉克深深吸气，小小的风暴在胸腔里凝聚，然后尽可能慢地吐息，呼出夹杂细小冰粒的气流在高脚杯上凝结成白雾。

布鲁斯轻声笑起来，纯银的刀叉在他指间闪耀，他动作优雅地切割牛排，从容不迫地撕开他的猎物。克拉克因为拉链被解开灼热的部位暴露在空气中而低吟，他加重的呼吸只是让布鲁斯的笑容变得更加的意味深长。

灵活的脚趾在隆起的部位画圈，老辣的调情技巧让即使无坚不摧的氪星人也无法招架，窘迫得脸颊发红。克拉克头脑混乱，他毫不怀疑布鲁斯的脚趾和手指一样灵活，鉴于他看过太多次蝙蝠侠奇迹或者魔术般的逃脱方式。但他还是想不通，他到底怎么做到的？到底谁才是有超级能力的那个？

克拉克能感觉到自己的勃起无法自控地持续胀大，内裤被溢出的前液打湿，脚趾还有脚掌紧贴的感觉和动作更加分明。他被布鲁斯的异想天开震撼，不敢往下看，担忧那太过刺激的画面会让他立刻射出来。

克拉克叉起龙虾肉整块吞下，让几乎脱口而出的呻吟落回腹内。

“它很美味，不是吗？”布鲁斯把牛排块送入口中，有意或者无心地酱汁沾在嘴唇上，用粉色的舌尖缓缓舔去，“你还想要再多一些吗？”

随着他的询问，那按揉的力度陡然加重。

“不了，谢谢。已经足够了。”克拉克咬牙，请求，双手握紧了放在身侧因为害怕自己会克制不住捏碎餐具或者整张餐桌。

而显然布鲁斯不打算承认他的恶作剧，任由狡黠的光芒在眼中跳动。他捻起蛋糕上装饰的草莓，咬下一口，浆果甜美的汁液在他齿颊间流淌，散发出醉人的芬芳。克拉克情不自禁，联想那粉色的唇瓣咬住自己时的画面，布鲁斯舔舐草莓上的奶油，而他的脚趾划过克拉克湿润的顶端。

“布鲁斯，求你……我们回房间好吗？”克拉克用气音请求，他紧张地坐着，僵硬得像大理石，也硬得像大理石。

“克拉克，拜托，在约会、特别在我们的周年纪念日上，为什么不多享受一些呢？我们有很久没有这么独处过了。”他拉住克拉克的手，在手腕内侧落下一个轻吻，“我迫不及待想要告诉你我有多么的想念你，在这些我们分开的日子里，无时无刻。”

在克拉克受到蛊惑倾身去吻他之前，布鲁斯退后靠在椅背上，不动声色地和开始时一样收回了他的腿。寒冷侵入克拉克的嘴唇，和充血的迸发的股间。他挫败地推回滑下鼻梁的眼镜，谨慎地期待地，等待布鲁斯下一步的动作。

果然，那贵公子用手指抹去眼角并不存在的感动的泪花：“真是抱歉，我有点多愁善感，在如此的良辰美景里人总是会心软的不是么？那么在离开之前，我强烈推荐你尝尝这里的草莓慕斯。你会喜欢的，这会是最好的饭后甜点。”

克拉克瞪着他盘中的草莓，脑中满是刚才布鲁斯的舌头和牙齿舔舐它们的画面。

然后他听到布鲁斯惊呼。

“真是糟糕，我的隐形眼镜好像掉在地上了。”

“隐形眼镜，什么隐形眼镜，你根本就不……哦，拉奥啊！”他醒悟，但为时已晚，火热的呼吸贴近他赤裸的下体，无法拒绝。

有那么十几秒，或者更长的时间里，克拉克头脑空白，他的手指压在布鲁斯精心梳理的头发上，完全忘记自己身在何方，在布鲁斯的口中彻底释放。

在暴雨般激烈的心跳声中，克拉克睁开眼睛，恢复清醒。布鲁斯早已回到他的座位，眼神湿润而挑逗地看着克拉克，在后者恼羞成怒站起来拉住自己的领结靠过来时，回以同样热情的吻。

——end

 

然后他们回到蜜月套房在落地窗边干了个爽（×


	2. anniversary night

一出电梯他们就迫不及待地拥吻在一起。整层楼都是他们的套房，不用担心被人打扰，也不需要再做伪装。他们热烈地亲吻着像要吞掉对方的舌头，双手忙于爱抚彼此的身体，除了呼吸甚至都没让嘴唇离开过对方，更不用说分心看路了。他们跌跌撞撞地向房门移动，但这困难极了。  
“我们应该……先回卧室去……”布鲁斯艰难地让自己的嘴唇离开克拉克火热的唇瓣，残存的理智让他还记得先找张床，但是克拉克显然不这么想。  
那钢铁之子微笑着，仗着不用呼吸的优势给了布鲁斯一个让人窒息的，头皮发麻的深吻。  
“或者我们就在走廊里先来一发。我觉得这主意不错。”克拉克撑住布鲁斯发软下滑的身体，解开领带把他的手腕绑在一起高举过头压在墙上。这个姿势让布鲁斯身体前倾，本就健美的胸肌随着粗重的呼吸起伏，显得越发的饱满。  
“克拉克！你这个混蛋！”布鲁斯意识到自己处于劣势已经太晚了，他被困在克拉克坚不可摧的身体与墙壁之间，双腿大张，克拉克的大腿插入他的胯间让他没法动弹。他隆起的欲望抵在克拉克的大腿根部，稍微松懈一些就会坐在克拉克的腿上。他可不想这样。  
这都不是最糟糕的。  
克拉克微笑着解开布鲁斯的腰带，扶着他发抖的膝盖在他面前半跪下去。  
微凉的空气涌入，让布鲁斯光裸的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不安地扭动，又有些期待地看着克拉克，等待他的下一步动作。他无法不在意克拉克身上辐射出的热量，光是被看着，他就觉得自己快要射了。  
克拉克在布鲁斯湿润的，有些恼火有些期待的视线中抬起头来，顶着小记者那人畜无害的脸，可笑的黑框眼镜歪歪斜斜地架在鼻梁上。他摘下眼镜，湛蓝的眼睛望进布鲁斯的眼底，嘴唇轻启，用他能做到的最克拉克·肯特的声音开口：  
“你已经湿透了，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯呻吟，他竟然为此感到更加的性奋，不可思议。他给克拉克做过一次口活，自己却还没有发泄过，现在的情况无异于火上浇油，他就像紧绷的弓弦，上膛的枪，打开保险栓的手榴弹，离解脱却还差一点点助力。  
然而将他逼至此地的并不是克拉克当前的行为。  
“求你了，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯的声音几不可闻，若不是克拉克有超级听力帮忙，他一定会错过布鲁斯的告饶。克拉克轻笑起来，在对方恼羞成怒挣脱束缚之前采取了动作。他亲吻布鲁斯颤抖汗湿的大腿，拉下了他的内裤。  
过高的体温让汗水和精液的味道越发浓郁，克拉克毫不在意，他凑过去含住布鲁斯的阴茎轻柔地吞吐起来。和花花公子的技巧相比，超人的口交方式也是超级的，他不需要换气，也不担心呕吐反射，他甚至还有冷冻呼吸。  
强烈的快感让布鲁斯浑身发软，他靠着墙壁，双腿不听使唤地下滑。克拉克早有预料地托住布鲁斯的屁股继续，手指不安分地爱抚腿根敏感的皮肤，准确地找到了贴在大腿内侧的小道具。  
那是一个小小的硅胶材质的电动玩具。电池盒与开关用胶带贴住，细细的电源线消失在股缝中。克拉克并不急着研究那小道具，他的手指陷在布鲁斯丰润的臀瓣中，揉捏挤压，享受那堪称完美的弹性手感。布鲁斯有着他见过的最棒的屁股，克拉克绝不会浪费每一次享用这对完美臀瓣的机会。但还不是现在。  
突然，克拉克毫无征兆地停住动作，吐出布鲁斯的阴茎，不轻不重地咬了一口湿漉漉的顶端，换来一声被半途掐断的尖叫。布鲁斯忍住破口大骂的冲动，他紧咬嘴唇试图用眼神表达自己的愤怒和欲求不满。  
即使布鲁斯像蝙蝠侠那样瞪眼，克拉克也不会退缩。  
“我一直想这么做。”  
克拉克抬眼看着布鲁斯。他的表情难以形容，如果他在另一个身份时也这么笑的话，布鲁斯怀疑自己是不是会和卢瑟一样，质疑这个外星人的动机与目的。但是他笑起来该死的性感，布鲁斯无法拒绝，即使他知道自己会付出什么样的代价。  
克拉克把开关调到最大档，震动的声音变得更大了，就连布鲁斯也能听到。但他只是轻微的抽搐了几次，然后就恢复了平静，身体紧绷，没有更大的动作。  
“你知道吗，我最爱你现在的模样，隐忍，节制，明明就临近崩溃却还要装得若无其事。”克拉克起身，贴在布鲁斯耳边低语。“美极了。让我每一次都想要撕开你的伪装，让你热情的身体彻底为我打开，淫荡地扭动而你任然忍耐着不肯认输。但你坚持不了多久，我会狠狠地操你，直到你在我身下崩溃哭号，你会求我结束，一旦我停下你又会求我继续直到我满足你那无法餍足的欲望为止……”  
他言语中形容出的景象栩栩如生，因为那些本就发生过。每一个词语都唤起布鲁斯对那些疯狂的性爱的回忆，唤起他身体的记忆，让他颤抖不已，他浑身发热，他能感觉到滑腻的液体从股间流出，他湿漉漉的阴茎跳动着吐出更多前液。  
光是回想就差点令布鲁斯高潮。可克拉克先他一步，握住性器的根部，堵住顶端的小口，强硬地阻止了他的宣泄。  
“别急着射出来。我们难得独处，为什么不多享受一会呢？”克拉克用布鲁斯说过的话戏弄他。他亲了亲布鲁斯汗湿的额头，慢条斯理地用另一只手解开布鲁斯身上的西装和衬衣扣子。布鲁斯的胸口还残留着淡淡的红印，他们在更衣室时留下的痕迹尚未消退，剧烈的深呼吸让他看起就像是要把挺立的红肿的乳头送到克拉克面前。  
“你到底是要操我，还是像个变态一样光是看着我就能高潮了？”布鲁斯对他怒目而视，苍蓝色的眼睛里酝酿着风暴，山雨欲来。  
“你暴躁时的模样也很性感。”他本想说可爱，但这个词毫无疑问会触痛黑暗骑士黑暗的神经。克拉克微笑，低头含住布鲁斯的一侧乳头，用牙齿咬住乳尖轻轻拉扯，舌尖舔舐，吸吮。布鲁斯要多性感就有多性感，而他的敏感程度更胜于此。  
从乳头传来的快感像一道道闪电劈在脑中，让他头皮阵阵发麻，无法克制地仰头呻吟。布鲁斯举着手臂，被绑住的手腕无法挣脱，指尖徒劳地抠抓墙纸。他挣扎，换来克拉克有魔力的手指和嘴唇在他身上留下更多的疼痛与快感。  
克拉克的手又回到布鲁斯的下半身，捏住细细的电源线轻轻拉扯，震动的小玩具在体内滑动的感觉让布鲁斯发出粗重的喘息声，双手紧握，指甲深深地嵌入掌心。在他伤到自己之前，克拉克及时解开了领带。冰冷失血的感觉一时无法消除，布鲁斯来不及像他腹诽的那般给玩弄他身体的混蛋一拳，发麻的双手就自发地抱住克拉克的头，陷入他的黑发之中。  
“我就快……我快要射了，克拉克，求你……”布鲁斯嗓音喑哑，鼻音浓重，他可怜巴巴地哀求扭动身体，然而克拉克的手就像钢铁一样纹丝不动。  
“再忍忍。”克拉克安慰地在布鲁斯的小腹落下一个吻，重新半跪下去，在布鲁斯打开的双腿之间专注地看着他湿透了的下体。他把身体压低了一些，手指摸索到布鲁斯的股间，探入翕张的小洞，试着把塞在布鲁斯体内的小玩意取出来。  
透明的润滑液早已因为摩擦和高热变成了白色的泡沫，常年被衣物包裹的苍白皮肤也因为情欲而变得鲜红，显露出淫靡的色彩。克拉克把指头伸进去，旋转抠挖直到紧小的甬道接纳了第二根手指让他能够进得更深。折腾了一晚上，那颗跳蛋被挤得比他想象得还要深，他夹住电线轻轻拉扯，跳蛋几次滑到穴口，又被紧缩的甬道和紧张的肌肉推回了深处。  
他是故意的。  
布鲁斯警告的怒吼在头顶响起，克拉克知道他们俩都已经到了临界点。他快速地脱掉衣服，尤其是碍事的裤子，撕开口袋里的润滑剂涂抹在自己的勃起上，抬高布鲁斯的腿一鼓作气插了进去。  
布鲁斯表现得就像被捅了一刀。  
那个天杀的小玩具还在他屁股里，克拉克的阴茎就捅了进来。布鲁斯发誓他永远都不会适应自己的氪星爱人那非人的外星尺寸，但他也不能否认那个大家伙给他带来了多少快感。克拉克深深地吻住布鲁斯，吞下他的尖叫他的咒骂他的哭喊，他太熟悉对方的身体，几次调整后就找到了前列腺的位置，每一次抽插都故意擦过那一点。布鲁斯的反应证明了他有多爱他这么做，他尖叫着抱紧克拉克的肩膀，双腿盘起夹住克拉克的腰，扭动屁股迎合克拉克的抽插，表现得要多淫荡就有多淫荡。  
克拉克放开手脚，托着布鲁斯的大腿把他抵在墙上，大开大合地操干起来。  
如果说克拉克的操弄让他失控，那么肠道里被推挤搅动还在震动的跳蛋带来的刺激，就火上浇油地使布鲁斯发狂。他在克拉克的阴茎第一次完全填满后穴的时候就射了，在那之后一直硬着，随着克拉克的抽插再次勃起。  
第二次高潮来得疼痛又漫长，布鲁斯不记得他是怎么做到的了，他已经没法攀住克拉克的身体，瘫软的双腿抖得像果冻一样没有感觉，他扶着墙壁，翘高了屁股哭喊着求克拉克放过他，然后射了自己和克拉克满身。

也许他的确做的太过分了点。直到结束后克拉克撤出布鲁斯的身体，拿出手帕清理他们狼籍的下半身时，布鲁斯还直不起膝盖。  
他们安静了一小会儿。  
接着恢复了一些体力的布鲁斯就开始抓狂，他把手帕丢到克拉克怀里，怒气冲冲：“游戏结束了，我要退出。”  
“嘿，你一开始可不是这么说的。你答应过一整天都是我的，我想做什么都可以不是吗，？”克拉克好脾气地和他理论，毕竟你不能总是指望每次做爱之后都有柔情的抚慰。  
“我说的是回到房间才算，你不但犯规，还作弊。克拉克，你的信用透支了。”布鲁斯抱着手臂，他的屁股疼得要命，而他现在总算看清了那个跳蛋的模样，天蓝色的，圆滑的外壁上印着一个红黄两色的盾形图案，像极了超人胸口的那个。见鬼的，克拉克什么时候买的这种东西，或者说他到底瞒着自己都做了些什么？  
“这不公平！”克拉克嚷嚷，“吃晚饭的时候你不是也偷偷搞了小动作吗？”  
他们瞪大眼睛对峙了片刻，随即意识到当下的行为幼稚又无聊。布鲁斯嗤笑出声，他走过去整了整克拉克歪掉的领结，光裸的下半身暧昧地贴在克拉克的大腿上。  
“和好了？”克拉克问，顺势抱住布鲁斯的腰，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊摩挲。  
“好吧。但是这一次，要照我的规矩来。”

于是这就是纪念日之夜的开端。而在这一天结束之前，他们还有足够漫长的时间来庆祝和狂欢。


End file.
